In light of the fast-paced and success-oriented nature of the modern society, people from all walks of life are prone to stress. In order to help the modern people relieve such a mental or physical tension, an exotic chair is very helpful. The exotic chair of the present invention is intended to provide a user with a touch of fascination and enticement.